Feel No More
by Desert Orchid
Summary: Their characters, my twisted brain. Enjoy life! Do what you please! And then suffer while you die.


Disc: Everybody belongs to their respective owners, except the emotions. Those are mine. Crap.

Feel No More

Series: Full Moon wo Sagashite

One-shot

And surprisingly, hetero.

Just goes to show how disturbed I am.

-----------

"That's the 75th time, Meroko!"

"I don't care! I'll say it a million more times until I make you understand! TAKUTO DAISUKI!!!"

A typical day, a typical scene. Meroko frowned in frustration as she watched Takuto float away beside Mitsuki, now in Full Moon mode, as they headed for a business meeting.

Damn it. No matter how many times she did it, no matter how many times she shed her pride and bared her feelings, Takuto just swept it off like a pile of bull crap. She sighed and floated down through the roof into Mitsuki's room, where she immediately spotted something that didn't belong there.

Takuto's back pack.

Score!!

The cogs whiled around Meroko's head. Takuto's back pack! She had never seen the contents of it before, except those things that he usually brought out. But she never really looked inside.

All of his secrets...

Meroko stopped at mid-unzipping at the occurrence of the thought. It would be like invading Takuto's privacy... something Meroko never wanted to do. She dropped the back pack and stepped away, but not before she noticed a light blue journal slip out of the half open bag.

Meroko's bunny eras twitched. Now, there was a difference between invading on people's privacy, and having information shoved down your throat. She tiptoed back toward the journal, its sleek cover beckoning her in a very inviting way. She slowly picked it up, her fingers itching to find out what's inside. She slid her finger between the sheets and flicked open a random page.

"Friday

"It's been an exhausting day. We jut got back from Full Moon's show at the Ocean Park. I can't say I enjoyed it though; some pinhead jerk tried to get smart with Mitsuki. Good thing I got there in time and rammed that idiot's head. I can't believe she would just walk off with some guy she just met barely twenty four hours before!! She really gets on my nerves sometimes, being so damned reckless like that! But... I can't help but try to protect her, no matter what sort of mess she gets herself into... even if all she talks about is Eichi-kun this, Eichi-kun that... she doesn't realize how painful it is for me...

"What am I saying? Lack of sleep is getting to me... no more tonight."

Meroko dropped the journal with a glazed expression on her face. The feeling that engulfed her was similar to being slammed on the chest by a sledgehammer. The difference was, though she wanted to, she didn't die again with the impact, and was left to fully accept the sensation of melting white-hot pain.

She wasn't dense. She knew something like this was going on. Why else would Takuto turn her into Full Moon every single day? Why else would he give into her every whim when he knew that sometime soon her soul would have to be collected and render all their efforts futile? Why else would he risk heavy punishment from the Shinigami office and the very large possibility of him becoming a lost soul?

There was no chance. No more.

----------------

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri Mitsuki! Takuto!"

A typical evening, with the typical greetings.

As Takuto and Mitsuki relayed and relished the events of the day, Meroko just smiled and nodded. It was getting harder to do by the second. Yet she knew that this was what was right. She knew that, no matter how painful it was, for her feelings to be dismissed because of another, she could not bear to hate either Takuto or Mitsuki. They had done nothing wrong, at least, in the eyes of someone who loves. If there was someone to hate, it was herself, for being so insurmountably blind and stupid. She'd just have to live with it. She'd live with the fact that no matter what she did, she could never push Mitsuki out of Takuto's heart. She realized then that she didn't want to.

She laughed as Mitsuki told funny stories about Wakaouji-sensei's fans. If this was what Takuto wanted, then so be it. She'd do all she can to make his dream come true, even if that dream tore him away from her.

With that decision, every memory was pushed back, assumed gone. She would feel no more.

---------------------

Hah! No one beats the thirty minute fic!!! If there are those souls who could put up with this sap, review. Thanks.


End file.
